Voyage dans le temps
by Dark angel 4340
Summary: Harry , Drago et Hermione sont en 7ème année à Poudlard .Drago et Hermione sont préfet-en-chef ............ Résumé nul je vs l'accorde


Voyage dans le temps  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartienne pas tout est a JKR. Sauf l'histoire qui est une pur invention mais quelque idée à DDNT qui me les a gentiment donnez.Merci Et Je voudrais aussi remercié tout ceux qui m'on envoyé des reviews pour mon minuscule one shot Destiné .  
  
Résumé : Harry , Drago et Hermione sont en 7ème année à Poudlard .Drago et Hermione sont préfet-en-chef et ils ont décidé ( Drago et Hermione) de faire une trève cette année pour évité qu'elle soit trop dure car ils doivent partagé une salle commune ensemble et une salle de bain ( nda Elle a de la chance hermione de partagé une salle de bain avec drago ) .Il se sont rapproché et sont devenus amis et Drago est tombé Amoureux de Hermione . Et ils ont le 1er octobre se qui veut dire 1 mois après la rentré scolaire.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Dark Angel  
  
Le voyage  
  
Hermione lisait tranquillement dans la salle commune des préfet en chef, car oui Hermione Granger 7ème année Gryffondor était préfète en chef et elle avait bien changé ses cheveux n'était plus en bataille mais ondulé et lui arrivais au niveau des reins et avait des formes très féminine (nda vous avez tous compris se ke je voulais dire).elle portait des tenus sexy mais pas trop juste pour rehaussé sa beauté.C'est goût aussi avait changé , elle n'était plus autant à fond dans les étude qu'avant mais elle continuais à être la première de la classe .Elle s'intéressait plus au garçon qu'avant , en bref Hermione Granger avait grandi.  
  
-Alors Hermione toujours dans tes bouquin  
  
-ferme la Drago .  
  
-houla Miss je-sais-tout Granger se rebelle, dit Drago ironiquement  
  
Et oui Drago Malfoy était l'autre préfet en chef au plus grand Malheur d'Hermione en tout cas au début .Et oui par je ne c'est quelle prodige Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy on réussit a devenir amis. Drago arracha le livre qu'Hermione lisait des main de celle-ci  
  
-Drago rend le moi s'il te plais je voudrais bien lire la fin de l'histoire. Dit Hermione en lui courant après.  
  
-Si tu le veut tu doit d'abord m'attrapé .  
  
C'est ainsi que commença une course poursuite dans leu salle commune . Au bout de 10 minute Hermione réussi a sauté sur Drago mais celui-ci perdis l'équilibre et tomba entraînant Hermione dans sa chute.leur visage n'était qu'a quelque cm l'un de l'autre Drago décida de réduire l'écart et embrassa Hermione .C'était un baisé passionné mais Hermione se rendis vite comte de se qu'elle était entrain de faire, elle se releva de sur Drago  
  
-Oh mon dieu, dit t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche  
  
-Hermione je croit que je suis .....commença Drago  
  
-non ne dit rien s'il te plais .Et elle s'enfuis en courant de la salle commune.  
  
-Hermione attend, Hurla t-il  
  
Mais c'était top tard, Hermione c'était enfuis de la salle commune, elle courrais à travers tout le château sans regardé derrière elle .Elle courrais s'en arrêté, elle était perturbé à cause du baisé qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago .Elle était entrain de ralentir sa course lorsque quelqu'un la frappa derrière la tête.  
  
~Pendant se temps dans la salle commune~  
  
-Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bordel je suis fou d'avoir fait ça pourquoi POURQUOI !!!!!!!Hurla Drago de toute c'est force. « Je n'aurais jamais du l'embrassé et pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle je n'aurais pas pu tombé amoureux d'une Serpentard d'une Pouffsoufle ou d'une Serdaigle non je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger miss je-sais-tout de parent Moldus et une Gryffondor  
  
Il jeta tout se qu'il y avais sur son bureau avec rage lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte. Paniqué il jeta un sort pour remettre toute la salle commune en ordre, puis il ouvrit la porte qui était en faite un tableau représentant une sirène mais pas celle du lac de Poudlard non une sirène comme dans le dessin animé la Petite Sirène (nda/ dsl mais je savais pas comment décrire la sirène qui est sur le tableau) et il découvrit...............  
  
-Potter cracha Draco  
  
-Malfoy quelle plaisir de te voir Ironisa le dénommé Potter j'ai nommé Harry Potter ( oui vos avez raison l'auteur est folle)  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
  
-je vient voir Hermione elle est pas là ?  
  
-désolé Potter elle n'est pas là comme tu a pu le remarqué mais elle est partie il y a 40 minute mais de toute façon je vais là cherché  
  
-Attend je vient avec toi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et ma cicatrice me brûle  
  
-D'accord on y va , accepta à contre cœur Draco.  
  
Et ils partirent à la recherche d'Hermione .Ils fouillèrent tout le château allant même à la bibliothèque le lieu privilégié d'Hermione mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Quand tout à tout une idée traversa l'esprit d'Harry  
  
-Allons dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
  
Arrivé là bas quand ils entendirent un bruit ils dégainèrent tout de suite leur baguette mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'en servirent car un coup sur la nuque administré par derrière leur firent perdre conscience.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Voila voila la fin du 1er chapitre bon si vous voulez la suite reviews please * fais ses yeux de petit épagneule*  
  
Merci Gros bisous a tout ceux qui vont lire ma fic et bonne rentré  
  
Ps : Le chapitre 2 va peut être mettre du temps à venir car malheureusement demain c'est la rentré et je suis en 3ème donc se qui veut dire beaucoup de devoir mais je vasi faire vite  
  
PAROLE DE RAVEN BLACK GRYFFONDOR  
  
Ps2 : oui je m'appelle Raven Black et non je ne suis pas la fille de Sirius. 


End file.
